Underneath
by It's Light Not Jogan
Summary: Alex was born in February 12th, and I putted it in Glee because of the fact that some of my OCs are Dalton's future generation... I really won't stand bad reviews because I'm too sensitive to be a 12-and-a-half years old girl.
1. Prologue

I am Alex, a 13-years old ugly girl from the border between Scotland and Wales that now lives in the United States of America. I was born in February 12th, 1997, and my mom, Natalia Poliakov, was a beautiful Russian girl that moved to Scotland from Russia, but her house was on the border between Wales to Scotland. I and my twin brother, Daniel, we were born when she was nineteen but she ran back to Russia because she was in college so we left with our uncle, Serhiy and his wife, Liana. They were nice and all, but the only thing I hated about them was their daughter, she was nice sometimes but mostly she was a witch – her full name is Virginia Yana Caroline Kelsey Poliakov. My cousin, that older than me in one year.

Every year I felt like I stand in a Russian Rolette - right in Beltane – some Scottish-Irish-British holiday from May 1st to May 3rd - my heart went full and I turned nice, but right in Halloween I was that bitter girl I always had been that spits nut shells with her brother and uncle at a Manchester – Liverpool game and playing football with the other boys in school that always ignores her aunt that asks her to clean after her and that girl that always digs at her class' field trips and brings her family and close friends (that's means only Ella Francesca Portman and Ronnie Klein) jewels and stuff. Yeah, that's me. Since my 4th birthday I had only one wish - to go to the Avalon Island and find a secret rock, mine and only mine. My grandmother had a sixth sense - she could have told everybody I was a goblin, but she didn't dare.

Anything had started on my very first day at school - I was ready to ruin anything I found in my way, but a notebook. A silly notebook of a girl in third grade. That's all, I was distracted. I had no chance - my aunt and uncle took me from school to school, like Percy Jackson, because I ruined some girl's notebook. Well, of course I had my reasons - in first place, this notebook had showed a picture of a garden, a fairy like in fairytales and a 48'' tall gnome with lots of jewels. And excuse me; fairies will prefer their clothes colorful and big when they will want to. And this gnome was a dwarf, because gnome is much shorter and won't need treasure. Later I sat in the principal's office and when one hair of her fell on the table I blew it off and told my aunt to not touch the table because it'll give her bad luck (our principal is a white, skinny woman with red eyes and black hair she always brushes. She wears black because her son died five and a half years ago but it's a lie - no one can act like that for five and a half years). Plus, a girl in my class named Thalia said I look ugly - well, I'm fat and my ears are pointy. But it's nothing. And I was sure the Morrigan would have turned in her grave. I asked my grandma what was that, and she answered me quietly - "Dear girl, you're a goblin. You can't stay here." I couldn't understand her, but I definitely knew she wasn't joking. Whatever I'll be, I'll be and nothing will stop me from being that. I realized what I was in this moment, a day after my tenth birthday:

* * *

><p>"Alex?" "What, Hailes?" "If I'm medium would you let me find out if you're a magical thing?" "Yes..." I sat with my little cousin Hailey on the bed in our guestroom.<br>"I think you're a lucky girl, Alex. You're what I always wanted to be." "What?" "I want to be a goblin too." "Hailey, to be a goblin means to be born as one, dear. Plus, you are disle... disle... whatever." "What can I do?" "Ask somebody if you will be born in another day, like February 12th." "_ALEX! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!_" and this is my family: I was born in February 12th in the exact border between Wales and Scotland. My mom left when I was two-months old, leaving me and my twin brother Daniel with our aunt and uncle. By first grade I had met my best friend, Ella, and in the middle of the year she suddenly had cancer. The headmistress had told us she's in the hospital, and before she left one hair of her had fell on a table and Kayla, one girl in my class touched it and started to gag. Like, a lot. After she left I screamed "Hey, guys, do you believe me if I'll say she's a banshee?" no one believed, so I screamed again "oh please who will cry another five and a half years after his son died?" and the truth had revealed. I am definitely a goblin if I did it. But I really don't know if this is the truth...


	2. Chapter 1: Earth and Fire

I and my brother Daniel were three when the first accident had happened, and it looked like this:

* * *

><p>"Daniel, the cider is for the appleman."<br>"But I thersty."  
>"And is a dark way."<br>"Is a shotcut."  
>"I not care!" we had fought all the time, but yet - Daniel had brought us through dark and drank the cider. So we had found some cola and watered our tree with it, but then-<br>_'DON'T YOU DARE WATER MY TREE WITH THIS THING!'__  
><em>"Had you hear it?" I was scared I had heard the apple man.  
>"What hear?"<br>"Oh-oh... I think..."  
>"It's okay. Let be back home." the worst thing I had done was like karma - I almost killed the apple man and my birthday was the most awful thing ever. Yet, I had done much worse:<p>

* * *

><p>My family and I went hiking. I couldn't sleep, so I walked a little - until I saw two short girly-creatures talking:<br>"NO, Earth Kayla Greenwood - you WON'T talk to them!"  
>"Fire, please, how bad mankind can be, wow..."<br>"You won't dare Kill Spirit - she's your sister!"  
>"Yeah, but their daughter is looking and I think she had found us."<br>"How can you be so sure?"  
>"Right behind you, F." are their names were Fire and Earth?<br>"Fire, Earth, whoever you two are, what are you talking about?"  
>"Aw, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Earth and her name is Fire and we are twin elves and-"<br>"Wait, twin ELVES? There is no such a thing."  
>"There is, and we have an older sister named Spirit and a younger sister named Water and we're going to have another sister and her name is going to be Air but yet I'm not so sure that our mom can give more births in her age."<br>"Sorry about her _speech_, she's hyperactive. Her IQ level is 0, I kind of fell on her head when we were born."  
>"Okay… but still I didn't understand – who are you guys?"<br>"We are twins, get used to this." And if you ever thought you'll be confused when people will show you a fake diamond and a ruby and ask you what's the real one, you will never be confused as I was in that moment. Twin elves, Fire and Earth, this is a total mess.  
>"I am suspicious; I would like to ask you a few questions."<br>"Ask. I don't care."  
>"Had you ever killed anybody?" Fire asked and Earth had made me giggle a bit while copying Fire's movements.<br>"No, but I would like to kill our principal if she wasn't a banshee."  
>"Had you ever met or saw something or somebody strange?"<br>"Do Cameron and Luna count?"  
>"Who are they? Earth to Earth! Stop that immediately!"<br>"Sorry…"  
>"They are dwarves; they turned into my friends when I was alone one day because I was sick and they came and helped me."<br>"Nothing else? Any water creature?"  
>"I'm pretty sure I saw a grey suit in my aunt's box."<br>"Ever hurt anyone?"  
>"Does Thalia Rowling counts?"<br>"Rowling… do you think Water is feeding him now?"  
>"Earth – Rowling IS Water's unicorn. Alex-"<br>"How did you know my name?"  
>"Goblins are a weird nation. Who is Thalia?"<br>"She's, like, the meanest girl in my class."  
>"See, F? She's A GOBLIN! She isn't a normal mortal!"<br>"Is your grandma is Madame Helena Grace?"  
>"HOW?"<br>"I had told you girl, you guys are a weird, easy nation. You're one of us, you're safe."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Okay F, you should stop scaring people like that."  
>"But you scare them, E."<br>"No I'm not."  
>"Yes you do."<br>"STOP FOR A SECOND! Okay, I still didn't get exactly what do you want from me, but why are you here?"  
>"I think to protect you but I'm not so sure so ask Fire and she'll answer and-"<br>"It's not to protect her, ye dumbass! We didn't even know you're here!" Fire looked very serious. Earth looked right behind me, and said something like "We'll leave you here don't tell anybody you've met us and anytime you need help call us through a bathtub filled with water or anything we have to leave bye see you soon Alex!". I didn't realized why, but after I turned my back I saw there is light and that Liana sent Virginia to look after me.

I disappeared for the whole night, and I'll probably be grounded for a whole month.


End file.
